


En Tiempos de Guerra

by Sthefy



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Intercambio de Fics Primavera 2018, Lenguaje de Flores, M/M, Mundo de Guerra, Romance, Slash, Underage - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: No era como si se diera cuenta que lo que sentía, estaba mal. Simplemente creía que no pertenecían a esa época, a ese tiempo en concreto, donde quizás todo podría malinterpretarse. [SpideyStrange, Slash]





	En Tiempos de Guerra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wendy_SPY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/gifts).



**En Tiempos de Guerra**

**Sinopsis:** No era como si se diera cuenta que lo que sentía, estaba mal. Simplemente creía que no pertenecían a esa época, a ese tiempo en concreto, donde quizás todo podría malinterpretarse. [SpideyStrange, Slash]

**DISCLAIMER:** _Spider-Man: Homecoming_ , _Dr. Strange_ y _los Avengers_ , no me pertenecen. Los derechos se reparten entre Stan Lee junto con _Marvel Studios_ , _Columbia Pictures_ , _Sony_ … nada me pertenece, salvo mis ganas de escribir.

Esta historia fue concebida originalmente para el _"Intercambio de Fanfics Primavera 2018"_ , de la página de Facebook, _"Sakkura Princess Yaoi Multishipper Marvel."_

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Universo Alterno, Mundo de guerra. Slash, Underage.

**Notas de Autora:** Primera vez que experimento con esta pareja. Y pues, la combinación me pareció interesante. Tal vez explore de ellos a futuro, así fuese como íntimos amigos, ¿quién sabe?

Jajaja feliz lectura~

_Regalo para Sakkura Princess Yaoi (Wendy_SPY)_

* * *

**I.**

Apenas teniendo la intención de abrir finalmente sus ojos, de inmediato sus orbes caoba se distrajeron de manera vaga, con la tela amarilla que la habitación tenía de manera improvisada como techo. Sintió como un fuerte dolor de cabeza se le avecinaba, y siseó de dolor al sentir como una de sus costillas le reclamaba, en respuesta a su brusco esfuerzo por querer levantarse de la camilla. Su oído pudo detectar el murmullo apagado de personas, soldados, que entraban y salían de la tienda, algunos quejándose del dolor, y otros que eran tenientes, pasaban a comprobar cada cierto tiempo el estado en el que se encontraban sus hombres. Peter alzó su mano lentamente, hasta escasos centímetros de su rostro, notando como su palma estaba toda vendada, llena de sangre seca y de hecho, le estaba costando articular sus dedos como desde siempre había podido hacer.

Al recordar su pasado junto con este desastroso presente, Peter apoyó la mano en su estómago, consternado, y ya cuando pudo reflexionar mejor lo que pasó aquella tarde, miró al techo impotente.

 ¿Hasta cuándo se acabarían las diferencias, los malos tratos y palabras que evocaban pura destrucción? ¿Hasta cuándo dejaría de ver sufrir a los que más ama, de exaltarse por las noticias? ¿De preocuparse por cada maldita _posibilidad_ de terminar preparando el funeral de su tía? ¿De sus amigos?

¿Acaso toda esta situación era justa para América, para el mundo?

Con apenas diecisiete años de edad, Peter Benjamin Parker había sufrido demasiado. No se sentía merecedor de una vida, no cuando ya había tanta sangre manchada en sus manos, de personas con las que ni siquiera había cruzado palabra antes. Cada día era un martirio, un tormento. Y pensar que tenía que seguir quedándose en este campo de batalla por otros pocos meses más…

Una tos seca a escasos centímetros de donde se encontraba le sobresaltó, y volteó su cabeza a un lado para poder ver como su mejor amigo, Ned Leeds, se encontraba en peores condiciones que él.

—Día duro, ¿eh? —Saludó el pobre moreno, saludándolo con su brazo vendado, su pierna derecha estaba envuelta en un yeso, alzada al aire. Parker trató de calmar su ansiedad cuando vio como las heridas de su amigo comenzaban a sangrar lentamente, debido al constante movimiento.

—Sí, Ned… trata de no hacer eso. —Le pidió, haciendo un serio esfuerzo por al menos sentarse. Sus extremidades palpitaban, resentidas. Peter hizo una nota mental de no volver a arriesgar su vida en las misiones, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que aquello no le podía garantizar nada.

Porque si el Comandante Ross se lo pedía, entonces tendría que arriesgar su pellejo al desactivar otra bomba, nuevamente.

Resultaba irónico que para no ser fanático de las guerras y de haber tenido un nulo conocimiento de armas, en menos de un año había logrado aprender lo más relevante sobre el armamento militar de su nación, y escudos defensivos.

—Hice que Flash se tragara sus palabras. —Comentó Ned, con una sonrisa lunática en el rostro. —Como deseé que estuvieras allí, Peet, ¡protegí a MJ y a Gwen de granadas! Al General Stark le encantará saber quién fue el verdadero responsable de esto…

Peter levantó una ceja, ocultando un poco su asombro. —Espero que sepas muy bien lo que hablas, amigo. Sabes que el General Stark no tolera acusaciones inconcretas. Pero de resto, ¡eres un honor para la nación! —Exclamó, olvidándose momentáneamente de toda seriedad y alzando su mano lastimada para chocar puños con su amigo, éste esbozó una sonrisa aún más enorme y con cierto esfuerzo, lograron su cometido.

Siguieron charlando de trivialidades por otro rato más, en susurros. La mayoría de los hombres recostados en la tienda dormían o simplemente, agonizaban en dolor. Algunos perdieron un brazo, otros una pierna. Tenían que esperar órdenes de algún superior para saber si aún podían ser armas de guerra o si por el contrario, debían partir de manera resignada para regresar con la familia, con los civiles. Esto, desde luego, era un golpe tremendo para su ego y harán lo posible por mantenerse entre las filas. No habría descanso alguno hasta que la guerra cesara, y de antemano Peter sabía que esto seguiría sin descanso durante otros meses más.

Las frágiles lámparas se encendieron, y el estómago de ambos gruñó en respuesta. 

Escucharon pasos a la distancia, y las fosas nasales de Peter distinguieron el aroma de un perfume en particular. Como si de un interruptor se tratara, todo su cuerpo se sentó en respuesta.

—Peter… —Advirtió Ned.

—Lo sé. —Le susurró, tratando de serenarse. Mas sus agitados pensamientos no se lo permitían.

Vestido con una bata inmaculadamente blanca, postura recta y aire profesional, Stephen Strange les observó de manera inquisitiva.

—A ti sólo te hace falta descansar —señaló a Ned—, y tú por fin despiertas, genial. Finalmente algo de mi interés. —Se dirigió a Peter, tocando de manera leve su mano lastimada y arrastrando con su pie un pequeño taburete para poder sentarse, dándole la espalda al paciente Leeds.

Peter hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar sonrojarse.

_Es tan hermoso_ , pensó con adoración al verle fruncir el ceño ante sus heridas. Desde la primera semana en la que llegó al campamento, casi a primera vista pudo apreciar la singular belleza que el Dr. Strange poseía. No había nada que no fuese atrayente para él, desde su irrefrenable sarcasmo hasta sus tratos particulares con cada individuo.

Muy poco Peter sabía de él, de sus secretos, de sus temores… aunque lo que sí sabía a ciencia cierta era que le agradaba al Doctor, y deseaba que ojalá algún día fuese mucho más que eso.

No obstante, estaba claro que lo que había germinado de manera inocente por él, sus sentimientos, eran genuinos y no cargaban ninguna mala intención. Lo difícil del asunto era que sus compañeros y superiores por motivos sencillos no estarían de acuerdo si alguna vez lo supieran.

—Doctor Strange, —saludó Peter, inclinando un poco su cabeza, de manera respetuosa.

A su vez, éste recibió un distraído asentimiento como respuesta.

La atención de Stephen se volcó casi por completo en su mano, removiendo el vendaje y usando su botiquín de emergencias para desinfectarla y aplicar un nuevo tratamiento. Peter se dejó hacer, sintiéndose totalmente seguro bajo sus cuidados. Sentía cierto placer culpable al verse atendido por él de esa manera. Aunque desde luego, al ser uno de los exclusivos doctores designados para su sector, y que Peter tuviese últimamente una extraña tendencia de verse envuelto en situaciones altamente peligrosas, era lo más natural en su mundo de visitar frecuentemente la enfermería. Y que su apuesto doctor le atendiera, oh sí.

—Deja de pensar en cosas raras. —Murmuró él, terminando de envolver su mano con gasa.

El color del joven rostro se incrementó, sintiendo como sus orejas se calentaban.

— ¿¿Qué trata de insinuar?? —Barbulló, dándose cuenta de que con él siempre debía buscar argumentos convincentes para su defensa. 

Cuando Stephen levantó finalmente la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron, curiosos, expectantes. El semblante de Strange lucía todo serio, aunque segundos después una sonrisa juguetona se asomó por su rostro.

—No insinuaba nada. Sólo hacía mis diagnósticos. —Se levantó de la silla. —Te recomiendo una buena noche de sueño, trata de que tu próxima visita sea dentro de dos días, como mínimo. De tanto verte ahora sueño con tu rostro.

Y se fue, sin voltear ni una vez atrás. El corazón de Peter se paralizó en respuesta.

 

**II.**

Esa misma semana, con el pasar de los días, Peter comenzaba a frustrarse al no tener una charla prolongada con Stephen, sintiendo sus esfuerzos en vano.

Y es que era difícil siquiera verle, a Peter se le complicaba porque ambos tenían distintas ocupaciones, y a Stephen muy rara vez se le podía ver la cara, o pillarle estando desocupado. Por supuesto, entre ambos, Peter aún no tenía la suficiente confianza como para llamarle por su primer nombre, por lo que en su mente, aprovechaba de abusar de ese privilegio.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para llamar su atención? —Inquirió el joven, durante un miércoles en pleno sol del mediodía. Estaba vestido con su uniforme militar, apoyado en la puerta del cobertizo, con sus brazos cruzados. Parte del sudor le corría por su frente y la camisa negra con manchas marrones se le pegaba por toda la espalda, pero se negó a moverse de su sitio.

Frente a él estaba una tienda de campaña en donde había visto a su presa atender el esguince de su amiga Shuuri, una de las científicas independientes que trabajaba secretamente en conjunto con S.H.I.E.L.D.

Se suponía que a su edad, Peter no debería saber ciertas cosas, pero dicho protocolo había sido desactivado desde el primer momento en que el tirano Thanos amenazara con destruir la tierra y a toda la población mundial.

Al hombre se le creía loco, pero uno nunca podía dar nada por sentado en una guerra. Era uno de los primeros pasos, hasta que la amenaza no estuviese radicada por completo uno no podía bajar la guardia. Y sin embargo, luego de eliminarla, era preferible estar siempre atento y en movimiento.

—Pues buscar la manera de conocerle, ¿tal vez? Jamás creí que te rindieras a la primera. —Comentó uno de sus compañeros al que Peter profundamente admiraba. Era castaño, de larga melena caoba e indomable. Había perdido su brazo años atrás en batalla, pero gracias al General Stark y su tecnología, pudo ser salvado a tiempo, reemplazándolo con un brazo de metal.

James Buchanan Barnes era un hombre de veintitantos, con apariencia glacial e intimidante, que normalmente miraba feo a las personas que  alguna vez llegaban a contradecirle, aunque por supuesto, eso era apenas parte de su encanto.

Resultaba gracioso que James, al ser un doble agente especial, encargado de infiltrarse de manera constante por el otro bando, tuviera una afición extraña de ayudar a sembrar y cultivar verduras para el consumo del equipo. Según él, decía que le relajaba, a Peter le parecía cool ese aspecto suyo y que James se encargara secretamente del cuidado de algunas flores, era algo risible en buena manera y en general, hablaba muy bien de él.

Lástima que su amigo fuese lo suficientemente terco como para admitirlo. Pobre Bucky, siempre queriendo dar una impresión errónea a sus compañeros.

—No pienso rendirme —le respondió el chico, distrayéndose por un momento como Bucky agarraba un pequeño tomate con su mano. Cabía muy bien en la palma de su mano, cubierta por un guante de cuero. Se veía tan pequeño y adorable… 

Sabía que necesitaba ayuda en su obstinada misión, pero en estaba batalla, contaba con muy pocos reclutas. Necesitaba apoyo, una fuente confiable que le informara de los movimientos del doctor durante su ausencia y alguien que le impulsara (o siendo francos, le _empujara_ ), a reunir valor y hacer el intento de que Stephen lograse verlo como… como algo más allá de un joven soldado. Un joven soldado hiperactivo con tendencia de altas dosis de adrenalina. ¿Un joven de dudosa legalidad?

¿Y si en realidad Stephen se estaba frenando por eso? El ceño de Peter se arrugó en respuesta.

—Podría ayudarte con un par de detalles. —Respondió el mayor, incorporándose. Era un poco más alto que Peter, y de improviso le lanzó el pequeño tomate que el soldado arácnido Parker (apodo que se había ganado con el paso del tiempo, logrando enredar a sus contrincantes con cierta astucia y artimañas), atrapó grácilmente entre sus manos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un breve momento, los ojos de Peter se desviaron hacia el pequeño cultivo para después encontrarse con la mirada del sargento Barnes.

—Dime todo lo que me pueda ser de ayuda. —Imploró éste, perdiendo un poco su habitual orgullo. No servía de mucho ser muy manso en las batallas, la humildad sólo se empleaba de manera estratégica.

Bucky acortó un poco la distancia. —Bueno, ¿has oído hablar del lenguaje floral?

Peter enarcó las cejas en respuesta.

**III.**

Era viernes por la noche y la mayoría del Sector A se encontraba afuera asando malvaviscos, algunos perdiéndose en el alcohol mientras que otros contaban historias de terror. Tony Stark, su reconocido y súper asombroso hermano de vello facial (a palabras suyas, porque Stephen muy rara vez apoyaba ciertas tonterías), le había invitado con insistencia a salir y despejar su mente, pero Stephen se negó. Andar con el grupo de Tony era divertido, pero algunos de ellos simplemente… no congeniaban con su ser. O eran muy ruidosos, o se autodenominaba un genio amargado, puede ser.

La mente del doctor evocó la imagen de un chico de apariencia tranquila, pero sabía que apenas eso era una fachada para el huracán que ocultaba en su ser. Le había visto crecer, tanto física como de manera emocional, contaminándose del fuego, del odio y la sangre. Y sin embargo, algo de inocencia parecía permanecer en esos inquietos ojos color chocolate.

Para Stephen, Peter Parker desde el día uno era un caso particular digno de un profundo estudio.

_Maldita sea con su edad_ , murmuró, amargado. Aunque trataba de quitarle importancia al pensamiento, su conciencia siempre parecía estar pendiente de él en los momentos donde menos quería prestarle atención.

Con un profundo dolor de cuello, Stephen suspiró, moviendo insistentemente su cabeza hasta liberar un poco sus tensiones del día. Estos estúpidos, no se les podía descuidar por un instante porque después andan ahí lloriqueando por algo de ayuda médica.

No había ningún día en el que le dejaran descansar, todo el tiempo era lo mismo. Pensaba en demandarle a Stark que por lo menos le diera un turno libre sólo para él, se sentía tan cargado de trabajo que si seguía así, entonces podría contraproducente a la larga. No es que se quejara de su trabajo, muy al contrario, y Christine, su enfermera más fiel, era de gran ayuda e inseparable. Stephen realmente no sabía qué hacer si no la tuviese a su lado, no por necesidad (porque era bastante autosuficiente como para trabajar completamente solo), pero algo que con los años Stephen aprendió era que no todo el tiempo se podía lidiar toda la carga en solitario, y que si se dividiera el trabajo, entonces todo sería más ligero, sencillo de explorar, soluciones más factibles y positivas. 

Resultaba irónico que la misma vida se empeñara en recordarle todos sus fracasos con descarada burla. Aunque desde luego, de los errores bastante se aprendía.

_Y él ya había perdido a mucha gente en el pasado…_

Un sonido detrás de él le alertó de algún peligro, volteando su cuerpo hacia la entrada del laboratorio. Era Christine, mientras leía de manera distraída algunos informes médicos.

—Aquí está tu lista de las personas que necesitan verte mañana. —Colocó una generosa hoja en su escritorio— Y esta otra… oh, vaya. No debí leer eso, es una carta para ti. —Le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta en su dirección, depositándola al lado del informe. La misiva se veía media doblada y no muy pulcra. Stephen, desde donde se encontraba, podía distinguir pequeñas manchas de lodo.

Arrugó la nariz. —Sí, gracias Christine… — _Este jodido niño que no para. Luego hablaré con el General Ross, así no se puede trabajar._

—Bueno, Steph, Bruce me invitó a unos malvaviscos, ¿estás seguro de que prefieres quedarte aquí? Me parece que habrá lugar para ti también, a Tony le gustaría. —Comentó la asistente con cierto pesar en su voz, no le gustaba cuando su antigua pareja se enclaustraba tanto en su trabajo, olvidándose del mundo exterior.

El hombre negó. —Te invitaron a ti, será mejor que vayas. —Justo cuando ella iba a replicar, le cortó: —Sí, Stark me invitó, pero ya le dije desde un principio que por hoy pasaba. Ah, no insistas, señorita, ya tomé mi decisión. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Anda, ve. Te prometo que no me tardaré mucho, estaré otra media hora a lo sumo y luego me iré, lo prometo. —Agregó, con una pequeña sonrisa. Secretamente adoraba que a pesar del tiempo, aún siguiera preocupándose por él, sentía que Christine era una de las pocas personas de las que podía contar verdaderamente como amiga y se sentía muy afortunado de tenerla.

Ella claramente sonrió, haciéndole muecas y cuando finalmente salió de la tienda, pudo soltar el aire que acumuló en sus pulmones.

Demasiadas mentiras… no debían de ser buenas para el alma.

Sus ojos se posaron en una de las cartas que de manera terca, se rehusaba en abrir. Se imaginaba el contenido de ellas, demonios, si hasta se imaginaba el _sonido de su voz_ , y casi de inmediato sus manos temblaron. Había negado por tanto tiempo aquél deseo, un profundo anhelo y sentimientos de protección hacia un simple soldado. Un soldado con un futuro comprometedor. Su deber como doctor era cuidarlo, protegerlo, estar al tanto de él. No cruzar la línea de aquella manera, eso rompía con su intachable reputación. Y de hecho, creía que toda su carrera podría verse afectada si alguien con malas intenciones lograba adivinar y recolectar todas las piezas necesarias, sumar dos más dos y dar con el blanco que Stephen, de hecho, mantenía cierto trato preferencial con el joven soldado, Peter Parker.

Odiaba hablar de su vida personal, salvo para hacer uno que otro chiste y humor trágico a modo de comparaciones. P ero con el chico sin ser consciente y de a poco, comenzó a compartirle cosas de su pasado, a abrir su corazón y sorprenderse de la facilidad con que él aceptaba sus errores, su pasado, inclusive a soportar su huraño carácter.

Todo aquello hasta la fecha, Stephen seguía sin podérselo creer.

_Es peligroso_ , recitaba su parte racional, _ya te has acercado bastante al chico, ya sabe mucho de ti. No puedes avanzar más, sabes que esto no llegará a ningún lado._

Cuando escuchó como la puerta se abría y se cerraba de improviso, alzó los ojos de manera impaciente y se volteó para espantar al alma idiota que no tenía nada que hacer salvo fastidiarle.

Qué extraño, pensó con una mueca, ahí no había nadie.

Guiándose por una sensación de rabia, Stephen avanzó hasta su escritorio metálico, dispuesto a quemar esa carta. De nuevo. Si es que le enviaban la misma cada semana. Al diablo todo.

Antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, vio como sus largas y delicadas manos fueron envueltas en una eficiente y alborotada telaraña, sujetándolas firmemente en el borde de la superficie. Strange alzó la mirada, sorprendido, encontrándose de frente ahora con el niño araña. _Soldado_ , se recordó de manera resignada, notando rápidamente la razón de dicho apodo.

Shuuri sin duda tenía que estar en cierta manera implicada con esto.

— Dr. Strange, ¿acaso iba a botar esa carta? —Inquirió el joven Parker, vestido con unos jeans negros y una franela oscura con el logo de un ADN. Su cabello estaba revuelto y húmedo, parecía recién salido de la ducha y de inmediato Stephen frenó el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

—Te dije que dejaras de fastidiarme. —Soltó, saltándose ese jueguito de confirmar quién era el remitente, porque eso ya lo tenía muy en claro.

Los ojos de Peter comenzaron a oscurecerse, perdiendo todo rastro de sonrisa.

—Y yo le dije que no me rendiré. Usted y yo tenemos de que hablar.

—No es cierto.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Exclamó Peter, perdiendo un poco la compostura. ¿Por qué era tan sencillo que este hombre le hiciera irritar?

—No, Peter, a lo que me refiero es que no recuerdo ninguna parte en la que me dijiste que no te rendirías.

—Ahh. —Respondió, repentinamente sin saber que decir, apenado.

—Sí… —Alargó Stephen, no perdiendo contacto visual con él.

Peter se mordió el labio y la mirada de Stephen se desvió a una pequeña maceta con una llamativa flor en ella.

Los ojos de Stephen se ensancharon, al reconocerla enseguida.

—Tú… —Susurró, quedándose inexplicablemente sin palabras. Éste joven le había demostrado en más de una ocasión lo tenaz y valiente que era, aunque jamás se imaginó que también lo sería en el aspecto sentimental. Brevemente recordó todos sus intentos de conversaciones, de quedarse a esperarlo afuera de las tiendas de campaña, de esas… cartas, que Stephen con temor había incendiado, preso de sus propios temores e inseguridades, por no saber lidiar con un sentimiento puro y sincero que por primera vez en su vida, no quería contaminar.

Al ver como el mayor suavizaba la mirada, Peter se acercó un poco más a él, con el escritorio interfiriendo a mitad de ellos. Apoyó la tierna maceta de tulipán en la mesa, y luego su mano izquierda se atrevió a rozar la palma del mayor por encima, acariciándole de manera casi reverencial.

—Yo… —Empezó Peter, sintiéndose muy nervioso al no saber cómo continuar. Stephen trataba de no enternecerse con aquello, sin mucho éxito.

—Peter… creo que soy algo mayor para ti. Te doblo la edad. De hecho, creo que hasta un poco más. —Trató de cortar de raíz cualquier posibilidad, aunque no sabía por qué su interior se entristecía por ese límite establecido.

Sin embargo, no se sorprendió mucho al ver como el joven negaba insistentemente con la cabeza.

—Mire, soy malo para los discursos, así que se lo diré directamente: le quiero. Conmigo. No sé si me explico… —Desvió la mirada avergonzado, sin duda se estaba armando de mucho valor para exponer sus sentimientos de manera tan descarada, esperando un cruel rechazo de su parte. Como no, se trataba del inalcanzable y distinguido Dr. Stephen Strange, pero durante estas últimas semanas se ha encargado de escuchar ciegamente a su corazón, que francamente ya no le importaba nada. Estaba desesperado, quería demostrarle de manera seria cuánto significa Stephen para él y no se detendrá hasta por lo menos haberle escuchado.

—Quítame esto. —Pidió Strange, con cierto pesar, y Peter se apresuró en ayudarle. El chico murmuró unas pocas disculpas por lo que el hombre sólo pudo rolar ojos y preguntarse qué era lo que había hecho mal como para merecer esto. Y al mismo tiempo, qué era lo que había hecho bien como para merecer a este niño.

No lo entendía.

—Creo que con la flor, te has explicado bastante bien. —Susurró, cruzándose de brazos. Murmuró algo ininteligible que Peter tuvo que pedirle que se lo repitiera para poder entenderle. —Preguntaba que como sabías que eran mis favoritas. —Aclaró, refiriéndose al obsequio.

— ¡Oh! Yo… de hecho, no lo sabía. Sólo quise… ya sabe. — _Atreverme a hacer algo más allá con usted, le quiero tanto, ¿por qué es tan guapo? Dios, ¿algún día podrá corresponderme?_

El adulto soltó un suspiro resignado y permitió que una de sus manos trepara por el rostro del chico, atrayéndolo un poco más hacia él. La otra mano le agarró la cintura y los ojos de Peter se abrieron de manera cómica.

—Hay cosas que todavía no sé muy bien.

— ¿C-cómo es eso posible? —Inquirió Peter, con un nudo en la garganta y su respiración acelerada.

—El sabor de tus labios, por ejemplo.

Y antes de que el otro pudiera emitir palabra, Stephen se permitió saborear por primera vez esa cavidad tan apetecible.

En ningún momento debió extrañarse al darse cuenta que después sería un proclamado adicto a sus labios, a su sabor.

_._

_“El Tulipán es una declaración de amor._

_Es la promesa del amor sincero.”_

_—@HeissenSaudade (Wattpad)_

_._

* * *

 

**Notas Finales:** Si llegaste hasta el final, espero que les haya gustado. En especial a ti, Sommbi.

Muchísimas gracias a Fer por compartir su vasto conocimiento en el tema de las flores <3


End file.
